


The Only Thing Keeping Us Apart

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Backstory, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, Drama, Humor, Injury, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - I can see you through the glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing Keeping Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. In the case of RPS, the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

“I can see you through the glass.” Though he didn’t know it, the first time he saw Eliot Spencer, Nathan Ford was at a party given by a Texas oil magnate. Nate’s purpose for being there was to find the retrieval specialist. There were no pictures of the young man, but everyone at the party was in their 40’s and above—a 20 something year old man shouldn’t be hard to spot. 

His plan would have worked until the oil man’s daughter made her entrance with…well he lost count at 25 of her closest friends, all in their early 20’s. 

Nate had just lifted his crystal tumbler to take a sip when through the prisms of crystal he saw him. The short dark hair curled softly around his face framing the startlingly pale blue eyes. The IYS investigator lost his breath when those incredible eyes looked straight at him. The face belonged on a Renaissance canvas, not escorting some spoiled oil princess. 

When he reached in his jacket pocket for his key card after not finding Spencer, he found a slip of paper. ‘It was good to finally meet you, Nathan Ford’. 

“I can see you through the glass.” He saw Eliot again, just after he’d escaped from Myanmar. Nate’d just left a very happy IYS client with his recovered painting, and was enjoying a leisurely lunch and people watching. As he lifted his wineglass, his eyes panned the street outside the window. He almost dropped his wine when his eyes met familiar blue ones and a cat that ate the canary smirk. He set down the glass and stood, but when he looked out the window again, Eliot had disappeared. 

“I can see you through the glass.” Nate watched from his vantage point his plan play out perfectly until the mark decided Sophie was part of the deal. When he refused to accept the grifter’s version of ‘no’, Eliot stepped between them. Nate held his breath as he waited for the mark’s next move. Whatever Eliot snarled at the man worked because he raised his hands in surrender and the couple left the building unscathed. 

“I can see you through the glass.” Nate stood with his forehead resting against the window that separated him from Eliot. Thirty-five minutes and an ICU nurse that scared Parker kept him from trying to stay with the retrieval specialist. 

“I can see you through the glass.” Standing on the penthouse balcony, Nate turned when he heard their bedroom door close. As Eliot shed his running clothes, the sun danced through the sliding glass doors to kiss the bronzed body. Nate was still wrapping his head around the concept that this beautiful man wanted him—had feelings for him. He watched the play of sun and shadows over the toned body, frowning at the new marks reminding them all what a dangerous game they sometimes played. 

Jealous of the sun caressing and warming his lover, Nate stepped through to other side of the glass so he was not longer just seeing.

~ Fini ~


End file.
